Wayverd's World
by Dance-of-the-Twilight
Summary: Full sum inside. A girl Wayverd wrote Coraline and is captured by Beldam into the worlds of the book and forced to rewrite the end. Coraline, Wybie and Other Wybie need to stop time before it runs out. WybiexCoraline vs OtherWybiexCoraline. Bittersweet
1. Ch 1: The Lone Wayverd

Hi everyone! I just recently saw the movie Coraline and fell in love with it. I still need to read the book, but I really liked the idea of Wybie and Coraline together. So, while I was watching television, a thought came to my head. My head said 'You know, wouldn't it be interesting if you had a WybiexCoraline story? Yes, yes it would be. But, you'd need to make it more exiting, you know? I think that maybe you should have a character of your own. No, not one that interferes with there chances and likes Wybie and tries to steal him, no. I hate characters like that. Instead, you should have a different type of character. Not the usual kinds that are oh so great and gorgeous and perfect. No, in fact, you shouldn't even tell them what she looks like. She should think of herself as ugly, but she should only talk, not ever be described in looks. And, to spice things up, you should make her somehow connected to the Beldam. AND, yes I know there's lots of ands, instead of Other Wybie dying, you should have him and the Real Wybie compete. Ya know, for Coraline? Yes, yes, well, I'll let you decide the character, though. But, you must write it or I shall eat your face off.' And that's what happened. Now, I got it all laid out, but I won't tell you how she is connected with Other Mother, but it says how just in like, a few lines from here. But, the story doesn't really have a person, it's just 3rd person, so sometimes it's with others like Coraline and the Wybies. And I won't tell you how the girl looks… but her name is Wayverd. WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!! DO NOT EXPECT A HAPPY ENDING FOR WAYVERD!!!! Now, on with the show!!!!

There she sat. Alone, in the cold, damp, dark room, sitting on the wet, cold cement floor. She was chained to the wall by her wrists, ankles, and waist. Beldam had made them just loose enough so she could take a shower and go to the bathroom in her almost breaking, molding bathroom wear that sat just 3 feet away from her in her small, molding, horrible room that had no bed. Beldam kept her alive on mere scraps of old or expired grogg.

Why, oh why couldn't she just die? Because, she told herself, the Beldam doesn't want you to die. The Beldam needs you to survive, so she can survive. Why is this little girl chained to the wall, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

Many decades ago, her great great grandmother had written a story. She hadn't named the story, but Wayverd's great grandmother had gotten to name the characters. She had made a little boy for it. Her favorite, though, was The Witch. Her great great grandmother had asked her great grandmother what the plot should be, but neither of them knew.

They had thought, and thought, and thought, until they ran themselves ragged just thinking and they died. But not before her Grandmother was born. Her Grandmother, being so heartbroken at her mother's death, decided to make yet another character, a little girl. And, not knowing hat else to do about the plot, she made The Witch take the two children's eyes out and replace them. But with what? Her Grandmother hadn't known, and hadn't really cared. The story wasn't touched until her mother found it as a little girl.

She had made one last character, and even more of the plot. Her character was just another little girl. She had said that The Witch replaced their eyes with buttons, and she was an evil witch, that lured children into her world, promising a better one. She controlled the people that lived in her world with the button eyes, and the children she lured she knew were unhappy with there lives, and she made replicas of the people in there old lives. The replicas were dolls, and different than the real people, but to the children, they were better.

The Witch tricked them into letting her sew buttons into there eyes, promising them that if they did, they could stay in the better world forever. Of course, all three children had agreed. But, even as The Witch told them she loved them and gave them anything they wanted, she had tricked them all. She threw them into a secret room, never to be seen again. And she ate their souls.

Now, the children resided as ghost in the locked room, never to be seen again but hoping that some day, someone would find there eyes and help them go to heaven. That never happened. The Witch then destroyed all the doll people. And made new ones that suited her new victim. Then, the last thing her mother had done to it was name it The Witch.

Finally, it was Wayverd who finished the story. She had wished to Heaven that she hadn't, though. She had found many flaws in the past workings. First off, she had followed her ancestors and created her own characters. Her favorite, though, was Coraline Jones.

She had made Coraline very pretty, a thing she was unknown to. And, she had made up that the witch needed souls to survive, and could change her appearance from harmless different Mother to evil looking The Witch who had needles for hands and spidery limbs and features. But still, Wayverd had thought, The Witch needed a name. And so did several other things.

First off, she named the world of the witch, plain and simple, The Other World. And, the people who resided in the Other World had the Other added onto there name. She made characters named Wybourne Lovat that went by Wybie and Miss Spink and Fourcible, former acrobats, and My Bobinski, hoping to be the greatest hopping rat circus owner there was.

But, in the Other World, they were Other Mother, Other Wybie, and Other everyone else. But now, Wayverd needed a name, a name for The Witch. It was so boring to call her The Witch. Shouldn't The Witch have a name? Yes.

So, Wayverd spent many days thinking of one before finally, she came up with the best name she could think of. Beldam, The Witch of the Other World. And, Wayverd made it so that to get into the world, there was a small doorway in an apartment called The Pink Palace and there was only one key that could open it.

The key had a button on it and it was the only one there was. And, finally, she made Coraline the hero of the book. To write down the entire story would be tedious, so I am going to assume you've seen Coraline and know what happened to her. And, the very last thing she did to the story before it was completely finished, was to rename the book from The Witch, to Coraline. After that, things went downhill.

Wayverd started having weird dreams about tunnels and her going into them and Beldam throwing her into a room, never to be seen again. Each time, she woke up in cold sweat, each time it was a dream. Until, about the fifth time she had it, she woke up, but she wasn't in her room. She was trapped. In the room. Alone. In the Other World. Beldam had come in and after several attempts with trying to sew buttons into her eyes she found she could not.

Then, Beldam explained to Wayverd that she was in the Other Other World. She was inside a world, inside a world she had created. Beldam then explained that she was not allowed to leave. Ever. Beldam needed her to insure that she was never defeated. She locked her away, to her laptop, her pencil, and her paper away from her and let her rot in her prison.

That was it. Wayverd was a prisoner in her own story. And, all she could do was watch on the only thing Beldam allowed her, a magical camcorder that she could use to look at what was happening anywhere in her story to any character. It was small television sized but good enough for Wayverd, who's only light for four years had been from that camcorder.

She waited, silently watching the large moving van come across the road towards an apartment complex named the Pink Palace. Wayverd bit her lip hard. She remembered, the last time she had seen the story was when Beldam had forced her to rewrite the ending where Coraline dies and Beldam lives.

And Wayverd knew that at the end of the story Beldam would have no more use of her and Wayverd's pathetic life would be up. She watched hopelessly as a small, dirty, silver Beetle came rolling towards the complex in front of the moving truck and Wayverd suddenly found herself praying to God that the truck and the Beetle would both turn around and never come back.

Ever. For, if they did, Wayverd knew that all hope would be lost, and the time would be up. Everyone's.


	2. Ch 2: Coraline meets Wybie

Chapter 2

It was different here than from Michigan. And by that Coraline meant it looked completely boring. Bouncing down the steps of the Pink Palace apartment complex, and looked into a good sized bush for a dowsing rod. There, she found a branch with two ends. She held it out in front of her and closed her eyes.

She imagined a force pulling her toward the secret well. It led her out into a rocky place into a gravelly path. There she heard a rock fall silently behind her. Coraline stopped, unknowingly being followed by a scrawny black cat. "Hello?" Coraline said out loud, up to the large rocks above her on the hill. She grabbed the small rock that fell and threw it up over the rocks.

Then a frightening screech echoed out into the sky as the rock fell atop the cat's tail. Coraline jumped and ran away from the sound, down a hill and into a dying field with dark trees. She held up her branch/dowsing rod and stood in the middle of a circle of leaves and commanded the dowsing rod to show her the well. That's when the lightning could be heard in the background and the wind started to pick up and a revving sound was heard from the top of the hill. There, sitting on a motorcycle, was a monster with a skull for a face and 3 eyes, one of which looked like and elephant's trunk.

She watched in fear as the monster rotated its eyes to look at her more closely. She screamed as it revved once more and charged down the hill towards her. Taking a chance, Coraline took a shot at hitting the monster with the stick and it swerved away from her as she lost balance and fell. She heard the monster fall off of the motorized bike and onto the stump behind her. It wiped itself off and stood up to look at her.

Its head was tilted lightly to the side and as Coraline looked up fearfully she noticed locks of curly brown hair coming from atop the head. The 'monster' lifted its face to show a young boy about her age. Like a welding mask, he let it up over his forehead and looked down at her. Coraline's fear disintegrated and turned quickly to rage. To the boy, Coraline looked really cute, even covered in dirt, and to Coraline, the boy looked annoying.

She stood up quickly and brushed herself off before grabbing her stick. "You scared me half to death, you little twerp." Coraline scowled at him, but he still maintained his smile. Wow, he was weird. "I could tell. No one's really scared me like that either." The boy opened his black trench coat slightly to show the black cat.

"It's not a compliment!" She held out her dowsing rod again. "Wow, are you some kinda water witch? Let me guess, you're from some dry state, right? And why are you holding that stick?" The boy pestered her further.

Why wouldn't he go away. "I'm not a water witch! If I were, I would've already found it! And, it's not a stick, it's a dowsing rod!" She huffed at him. "Why? It looks just like any ordinary stick." Coraline sighed. " Well, it's not! And actually, I'm from Pontiac."

She turned around to face him. Even if she had called him a twerp, Coraline noticed that he still had height on her. Oh well, Coraline thought, she wasn't about to let that intimidate her.

"…Huh?" The boy asked, confused. Coraline let out an exasperated sigh. "You know? Pontiac, Michigan???" She asked. "Uh, yeah, right. So, what're you doing here, anyway?" He asked, looking up at her.

"If you must know, I'm looking for the secret well. My family just moved here into the Pink Palace down there." She pointed with the dowsing rod to the large pink home. "Hm? Really? Wow, that's weird. My Grandma owns the Pink Palace, and she never rents it out to anyone with kids. I'm not even allowed to go in." The boy rolled his motorbike over there. "So, why're you out here by yourself?" He continued on.

She looked at him once more, annoyed, and stomped her foot. "If you really have to know, I'm looking for the secret well." She folded her arms. "Careful, don't stomp to hard or you'll fall in." The boy warned. She immediately moved as he came towards her and bent down on the muddy circle. "See?" He began digging in the mud quickly and concrete soon became visible. He lifted up the lid and moved it to the side.

Both Coraline and the boy looked into the well. "They say, that it' so deep, that if you fall in, you can see the stars in the daytime." He added, looking up. "So, what's you're name?" She asked.

Suddenly, the boy looked rather nervous. "Uh… it's Wybie. Wybie Lovat." "_Wybie?"_ She asked. "Uh…yeah, it's uh, short. For Wybourne." He looked down, biting his lip. "So, uh, what about you? What'd you get sattled with?" He asked, standing up.

" I wasn't _sattled_ with anything. It's Coraline. Coraline Jones." She said, still looking in the well. "Caroline? Eh, that's an okay name, I guess. Kinda ordinary. Don't cha think? Oh well, I mean ordinary people can be expected to do ordinary things, I guess."

"It's not Caroline! It's Coraline. And what about you, _Wybourne_?" She asked venomously, standing up and walking forward towards him as Wybie cautiously got on his bike and backed up. "Uh, uh, uh…" Wybie stuttered, looking awkward. "Why were you born." Coraline said, inches away from his face. "Um, look, I gotta go. But, anyway, it was nice meeting a water witch from Michigan. See ya around, Jonesy!"

With that, Wybie Lovat the Weirdo Reaper rode away. "It's still _Coraline_!!!' She called after him. 'Unbeknown to both of them, in time, they will get much closer than they would think.' Wayverd thought, watching both of them as Wybie drove home and Coraline dropped a small pebble into the well and listened for it. With that, Wayverd began viciously gnawing at her chains, trying to loosen them.

Alrighty then! There's chapter 2 for ya! Just to let you all know, this will not just be from the movie scriptness, okay? Basically, this is where the similarities end. And also, unlike Wybie, the Other Wybie is very protective of Coraline, thanks to mushi6618 for inspiring me on that idea. And, he knows right away that he likes her. Even though he's a doll.


	3. Ch 3: Camcorder Talk

Ch. 3

_Makin' up a song about Coraline,_

_She's a peach, she a doll, she's a pal of mine_

_She's as cute as a button_

_In the eyes of everyone whoever laid there eyes on Coraline_

_When she comes around exploring_

_Mom and I will never ever make it boring_

_Our eyes will be on Coraline._

Wayverd found herself humming the tune in her head, wishing that her mouth would stop bleeding. She had gnawed at the chains that bound her to the wall so much that her teeth had started to bleed.

She wished tremendously that Coraline would wake up, and maybe get a drink of water downstairs so she wouldn't see the hopping mouse that Wayverd's eyes followed quickly as it hopped up the stairs, towards Coraline's room.

By her own accord, Wayverd suddenly fond herself wanting to tear threw the camcorder scream and scream at Coraline to wake up and kill the mouse. That morning, Wayverd had watched her ask her mother to open the secret door with the black button key after she had talked to her father and gone around the house writing down all the useless windows and doors.

And now, she was sleeping.

But, that couldn't and wouldn't happen ever. So, all she could do is watch helplessly as the hopping vermin carried on its task towards the room of Coraline Jones. All of a sudden, Wayverd started to fell like a stalker.

She knew what would happen, so why was she watching. Because you're hoping for a miracle. Wayverd thought to herself nodding her head. She watched the mouse made a sound and Coraline's eyes flashed open.

She smiled and pushed herself off of the bed. She stood up, and then the hopping mouse took off, and so did Coraline, running straight after it, and straight into Beldam's trap.

Burst into flames, mouse. Burst into flames. Wayverd tried desperately to coax the mouse into combusting with her mind, but of course to no prevail. So she slumped back against her wall and thought of how everything in the story would go just as Wayverd wrote it originally, right up until Other Mother stabs Coraline's eyes out and sews buttons into them.

Then, all hope would be lots and Other Wybie would be reduced to sawdust and Wybie would be sewn to death. It sounds crazy but it's true. And then, as she watched Coraline stop and look into the doorway where there were supposed to be bricks, Wayverd sighed as Coraline gasped when she found the large tunnel, leading into the Other World.

Wayverd tapped her fingers impatiently as Coraline paused before entering the other realm.

Then, to Wayverd's surprise, the camcorder stopped. Like it died. What was this? "Oh, so sorry, Wayverd dear. Did I forget to mention that your camcorder abilities stop at the doorway of the Better World? Must have slipped my mind." The voice of Beldam, the Other Mother, came out of no where and echoed in the small room, hurting Wayverd's ears.

"You're a wicked hag, Beldam! And this is world is anything but better as long as you're in it." Wayverd stood up and shouted at the ceiling, but she was quickly silenced as she was thrust back to the ground and a piercing pain coursed threw her left arm. Wayverd's eyes let her see threw the tears long enough to see that Beldam had somehow shot her in the left shoulder with a sharp needle.

She hissed in pain and grabbed the needle and jerked it out of her arm. "Shut up, you brat. You'll be able to see, but not just yet. I haven't installed them all. Of course I'd want you to see my triumph, wouldn't I?" Then the voice of Beldam disappeared. The last thing she said was. "Oops, I've got to go, my daughter's here." And then Wayverd flopped onto the floor and passed out, cursing Beldam's name.


	4. Ch 4: The Bump in the Floor

Ch. 4

Coraline was standing there, looking awkwardly at her mom look alike who had just told her to go get her dad for dinner. Coraline just nodded her head briskly and went towards where her father's study was supposed to be.

What she found, though, was a look alike of her father and she guessed that he was like Other Mother, completely different from the real ones. "Um…hello?" Coraline knocked on the door to find that her Other Father was playing the piano. She walked in, awed by the shiny sheen of the black piano. Her Other Father spun around in his seat. "Why, hello Coraline! I see you've made it here just fine! Other Mother told you we've been waiting for you, hm?" He smiled at her.

Coraline noticed that he, like her Other Mother, had onyx black buttons for eyes. Now that was creepy. "Um… Other Mother told me to tell you that its time for breakfast, diner, thing, uh… is that a piano?" Coraline asked, stepping a fraction of an inch closer.

This was too weird! She had to be dreaming, right? This dad's hair was combed neat and tidy, and he was wearing cool pajamas, unlike her real dad, who wore a coffee stained undershirt and boxers.

The Other Father laughed. "Great, I'd really love some breakfast dinner thing. And yes, this is a piano. Do you want to here my new song?" The Other Father smiled at her. "Yeah, I mean, my real father doesn't play the piano, he thinks music is stupid." Coraline looked at the piano in interest. Then the Other Father laughed loudly and said, bending on his knees " I don't play the piano, either,"

To Coraline's horror, two white hands came out of the back of the piano and her Other Father put his hands into them. "This piano plays me. Whoa!" Her Other Father exclaimed as the white gloves pulled him to the piano. Then, gliding his hands over the piano, he began to play.

"Makin up a song about Coraline, she's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine, she's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone who ever laid there eyes on Coraline, when she comes around exploring, Mom and I will never ever make it boring, our eyes will be on Coraline!" The Other Father ended his song with a few notes and Coraline then tried to keep her eyes from keeping up there going around and around after the Other Father moved so quickly and so did his piano, in a circle.

Coraline started clapping. "Did you like it?" The Other Father asked. "It was great!" Coraline stopped clapping, feeling something bounce under her feet, lifting her just slightly off the ground. Then, that's when the Other Father started to look worried. His eyes darted to the floor and then back up to Coraline's face, a strange smile on his face.

"Well, sugar plum, we'd best get down there, don't wanna keep your mother waiting! Aheh heh…" The Other Father laughed as if he were on some inside joke, but his face looked pained. He walked out of the room, and Coraline quietly followed, wondering what that thing was that made the bump.

*Downstairs, way way way way way down stairs, through a secret passage in a hidden room*

Wayverd had begun to throw her Camcorder up and down, up and down, till pieces started coming off of it, bit by bit. There were two things she may gain from this. Or one. Or nothing at all. One: She could alert Coraline by throwing the camcorder up at her, but Wayverd really didn't know how that would help. And two: If Beldam wanted her to watch so badly, she could get her another one, instead of this piece of crap. "Come. On. You. Stupid. Piece. Of. Crap. BREAK!" Wayverd through it once more and it shattered.

So, there she was, all alone, in a room, while if she was not shackled to the walls right now, could be rescuing herself and her character and getting the heck out of that awful place of Beldam.

But, instead, there she sat, listening to the rats scurrying up and down the too-dark-to-see-them walls while way way way upstairs, Beldam was putting on a dinner act for Coraline. Poor soul. And, there was another problem. Wayverd had just killed her only power source.


End file.
